Heretofore, rotary hoe wheels have been mounted in gangs for operation in groups wherein multiple hoe wheels were supported, or carried, by each operating arm whereby each hoe wheel always functioned in direct association with one or more connected hoe wheels with the result that one hoe wheel could not function independently of all of the other hoe wheels. These group mountings did not enable the hoe wheels thus connected to function individually independently of all other hoe wheels in the assembly in following the ground contours over which the hoe was operated.
Some hoe mechanisms involved frame structure mounting hoe wheels in individual groups with each group having its own pivot mounting shaft and with various of the groups having different operating axes so that the hoe wheels were not all mounted for operation on the same axis. Such individual groups of hoe wheels were disposed in spaced relation with some groups in advance of others so that the total number of hoe wheels did not function as an integrated assemblage but each group continued to operate as a separate group as distinguished from individual operation of each hoe wheel.
Other rotary hoe arrangements involved mountings where no provision was made for vertical displacement individually even though the hoe wheels were disposed in rows spaced in the direction of movement of the towing vehicle. In some the hoe wheels were mounted in spaced rows such that upon vertical movements the spacing of the rows of wheels increased or decreased as the hoe wheels moved up or down. Another type of hoe arrangement involved the mounting of rotary hoe wheels in tandum sections pivoted to a frame for rocking movements about an axis extending longitudinally of the frame. Another hoe wheel arrangement involved mounting of the wheels in tandem gangs by means of leaf springs. Not one of these prior art rotary hoe arrangements provided a pivoted mounting of each hoe wheel on a separate support arm where all of the hoe wheels and support arms were pivotally mounted on the same axis on a single mounting shaft with the hoe wheels disposed in rows spaced in the direction of movement of a towing vehicle.